Of High School & Witchcraft
by xXx.LovelyYellow.xXx
Summary: Alternate Universe. After Yellow's parents die of an attack by an "unknown" creature her uncle takes her in, keeping her away from all of humanity. Now three years later she convinces her uncle to allow her to go public school to broaden her experiences, however things don't turn out all that normal when she finds people just like her. -:- Special/OldRival/SoulSilverShipping -:-
1. Chapter One: Introduction

_Here is another one of my attempts to write a long fic, but this time it'll be based on the PokeSpe characters as the main characters instead of the anime. Go SpecialShipping! l'll try my best to keep them as in character as I can, but I'm kind of bad at it so bare with me! _

**Main Characters Ages:**

Yellow: 16

Red: 17

Blue (Female): 17

Green (Male): 17

Lyra: 16

Silver: 16

_Hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

**Summary:** _Alternate Universe. After Yellow's parents die of an attack by an "unknown" creature her uncle takes her in, keeping her away from all of humanity. Now three years later she convinces her uncle to allow her to go public school to broaden her experiences, however things don't turn out all that normal when she finds people just like her. It seems all good, but then she finds out their goal, and about their enemy. -:- Special/OldRival/SoulSilverShipping -:-_

* * *

_**Chapter One:**__ Introduction_

"Are you sure you want to do this Yellow, you know how harsh high schoolers can be," Yellow's uncle pointed out. He wasn't all the sure of his nieces decision to go to high school, the very thought made him cringe. High Schoolers these days are cruel, wild, and not to mention horny as fuck. His little Yellow wasn't ready to experience all of that yet, she was just a shy, fragile, clumsy girl. They'd tear her to shreds.

"I know, but if you keep homeschooling me, Uncle, I'll never be able to survive in the real world on my own," Yellow said. "I know you won't always be there for me when I need you."

"That's true," Wilton muttered, scratching his head. His niece always had a good reason for everything she did. "But these children may be more ruthless than in the movies."

Yellow folded her arms. "I guess I'll have to handle all that than, besides I'm a big girl now. Please uncle..."

"Umm... Sorry Yellow but my answer is still no."

"But why not?"

Cupping his hands around her plump cheeks Wilton looked deep into Yellow's amber eyes. Letting out a sigh he spoke once again, "Yellow, honey, you know your different than all the other children. And different just doesn't work well with others."

"I could always keep it a secret," Yellow suggested, hopefully.

Wilton didn't like saying no to his only niece, but this was dangerous. He was afraid of losing her. "Secrets don't stay a secret for very long, baby girl."

"I know, but think about this: when you are gone and I'm out in the world alone, I won't know how to act. I'll get eaten alive for my lack in tactful behavior."

"I suppose this could be a good learning opportunity for you." A growing smile caressed Yellow's lips. With a huge sigh Wilton reluctantly muttered, "You can attend public school."

"Oh thank you Uncle! I promise you won't regret it," Yellow shouted at her loudest possible volume.

"I hope."

"Ah, I almost forgot." Yellow stopped in her tracks up the stairs and turned to her uncle. "It's time for the-"

"Oh please uncle not the talk! I already know all I need to know about sex from TV." Wilton was shocked, what kind of shows had he been allowing his niece to watch for the past few years.

Shaking off those thoughts Wilton spoke up. "I was going to say it was time for the gift."

Yellow blushed of embarrassment. "Oh. Uncle you didn't have to get me a gift."

"Actually I did," Wilton stated, matter-of-factly. Yellow cocked an eyebrow, watching her Uncle pull a box from behind his back. "Here."

Yellow opened the box, and once she saw what was in it, her eyes began to gleam. "This is gorgeous, Uncle! But, why?"

"It'll keep your powers in tact, you don't want everyone at school," he shuddered before continuing, "finding out about your powers." Yellow nodded, carefully taking the necklace from the box.

Wilton clasped the necklace around Yellow's neck, and stepped back to admire his work. He had to admit she was beautiful, and he hated it. Boys liked beautiful, and not that he doubted his nieces smartness, but boys also liked naïve girls.

"Yellow." The girl's ears perked at Wilton's newly found serious tone. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course."

"Now get up stairs it's late," Wilton said, slapping her behind.

Yellow let out a yelp. "What was that for?"

"That's something high schoolers do."

"Oh." Yellow, who didn't quite understand why anyone would want to do that, headed up the stairs.

"BTW," Wilton interrupted in text lingo. Yellow turned back towards her uncle. "Don't let any of the boys do that to you... Or girls." Yellow nodded with a small smile before making her way up the stairs, her mind wandering to High School. All she really wanted to do was make friends.

Living with her over protective uncle her whole Yellow found it really hard to make friends, or meet people in general. She knew her uncle meant well, however this treatment sometimes made Yellow feel as if she was more of prisoner than a teenager. Sure she had magical powers that she was unable to control without her uncle, but that didn't mean she had to be caged in all the time.

Most of the kids in town suspected that she was a ghost when they saw her stare longingly out the window every morning, all because she never step foot out of that house, and maybe because her skin was paler than a vampires tushie, but being unable to go outside did that to you.

Upon throwing open the door to her room Yellow's pikachu jumped into her arms.

"He's actually letting me go ChuChu," Yellow told her friend, stroking the back of her Pikachu. The yellow mouse purred, nuzzling her trainer.

**...**

Several weeks later Yellow found herself standing off the side in the school courtyard, unable to budge due to extreme nervousness.

"ChuChu, this is more scary than I thought," Yellow whispered to the Pokemon in her bag.

"Chu," Pikachu reassured, reaching from the inside of the bag to rub her arm. A smile graced her lips, but she still couldn't find the confidence to step out from behind the bush.

"Pssst!" Yellow looked up to see a girl with long chestnut colored hair, sitting upon the stairs with a picnic blanket sprinkled with knick knacks before her. The blonde pointed to herself in confusion. The girl nodded, gesturing for her to come over with her hands. Yellow hesitated before venturing out from behind the bush and towards the girl. "Hi!"

Yellow gave the girl a small wave.

"Do you see anything here that catches your eye?" The girl asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she motioned at her picnic blanket. Yellow glanced down at the various trinkets, and shook her head, everything on the blanket seemed to be useless to her. The girl with the blue eyes was quick to think up a new strategy. "This bracelet would go really well with your beautiful necklace," she said, her eyes gleaming with admiration and great knowledge as she stared at the necklace on Yellow's neck.

"Uhh..."

"That's enough," interrupted a deep voice. Yellow looked up to see a handsome boy with brown hair and green eyes. Yellow felt a blush coming on. "Blue pack your stuff up."

Blue looked up at the boy with an innocent smile, "But I'm not doing anything wrong, Greeny." Green rolled his eyes, pulling Blue to her feet.

"Sorry for my friend here." Yellow couldn't understand why the boy was apologizing to her, but nodded anyways. "She has a scamming problem."

"It's not a problem nor is it scamming. It's called making smart money," Blue stated. Yellow giggled. "How rude of me for not doing this sooner. I'm Blue," Blue stuck out her hand. Yellow smiled, happily taking her hand. "And this stick in the mud is Green," Blue said, pointing towards the boy with the folded arms.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yellow."

"Ah, so you're the new kid, I was hoping for a smexy new boy, however a new girlfriend will do just fine." Green scoffed. "What are you jelly?"

"Why would I *hic* be jealous?"

Blue smirked, leaning forward to Yellow's ear. "He always hiccups when he lies."

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"He wishes," Blue said, loud enough for Green to hear.

"I think it's the other way around," Green argued.

"Uh-huh sure." Blue shook her head, and interlocked arms with Yellow. "Now lets go and leave this arrogant idiot to himself." Green scoffed.

"Um... Okay."

"So about that bracelet..."

**...**

"Did he kiss you?" inquired one of the many giggling girls sitting around Misty's desk. Just mere minutes before she had been boasting about the date that her boyfriend, Red, had taken her on.

"I don't kiss and tell," Misty smirked, placing her index finger on her lip.

"'Cause you don't have anything to tell," Blue said, strolling into her homeroom with Yellow on her arm. Misty snarled. "Like Red would plant one on you."

"How'd you know that's who we were talking about? Are you like psychic?" Questioned Bree, one of Misty's followers. She was a real dumb ass.

"Yes, sweetie," Blue replied, her comment dripping with sarcasm unrecognizable to the blue-haired idiot.

"OMG! What am I thinking right now?" Bree asked. Yellow frowned, she didn't think people like Bree really existed.

"Bree-"

"Wait I'm not ready yet!" Misty shook her head.

"But Bree-"

"I'm not ready!" Blue dropped her arm from Yellow and planted them on her hips. "Okay, now I'm ready. What am I thinking."

"Nothing?"

"OMG! Misty you try next," Bree insisted, whacking Misty on the arm to gain her attention. The ginger groaned.

"You see what you do to me, Blue?"

"Whoops. Come on Yellow," Blue grabbed Yellow's arm and pulled her towards where a brown-haired girl was trying so desperately to get the attention of an indignant looking boy with long red hair.

"Hey Blue," greeted the girl with gravity defying pigtails, with a bright smile.

"Hey Lyra, I'd like you to meet Yellow." Yellow gave the girl a small wave and nervous smile.

"She's so adorable," Lyra gushed. "It's nice to meet you sweetie. Ooh," Lyra's eyes began to glimmer, "what a pretty necklace. Can I see it?"

Yellow's hands flew to her necklace protectively. Lyra and Blue raised their eyebrows at Yellow's sudden weird behavior. "Sorry it's just very precious to me."

"I understand." Yellow let out a sigh of relief. "I was just like that when I got my new hat," Lyra said, bringing her hands up to her hat. The red-haired boy rolled his eyes. It was obvious that he thought of Lyra to be a big joke.

"Who's that," Yellow asked, gesturing towards the boy.

"That's Silver," Lyra said before Blue could get a word out. "He can be a real jerk, but I assure that he has a soft side to him. I just know it!"

**...**

"Do you think she's one of us," Lyra asked at lunch once Yellow ran off to obtain some food.

"She has to be!" Blue shouted, excitedly. Green shushed her prior to sending an icy glare in her direction. "Sorry," she apologized, sheepishly.

"Am I the only who feels a strong magic source coming from her?" Green asked, half-heartedly picking at his food with his fork.

"No way you felt it to?" Lyra exclaimed.

"Why else would I say it if I didn't feel it," he asked, sarcasm evident in his tone. Blue rolled her eyes.

"Eh, I doubt it," Green muttered, finally picking up a piece of food with his fork. "Don't you ever listen. She said her name was Yellow, and the one we're looking for has a more spanish vibe to their name."

"Something like Amarillo, the spanish word for Yellow," Lyra asked.

**...**

_I could've written more, but this is only the first chapter, an introduction really. Don't worry the other chapters will be longer._

_Well thats it for now. What do you think? Is it worth continuing?! _


	2. Chapter Two: Irritation

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter; Dia Newman, PikaAndRed, gokkylegend, VioletHeadPhones, and Hope-Hikari!_

_Hope u enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: **__Irritation_

"Why've you been carrying your stuff around all day," Lyra asked as the three girls made their way through the corridor of Poké Tech. "Don't you have a locker?" Yellow shrugged, causing Blue to heave a sigh.

_Why's she so new to everything!_

"Lemme see your schedule paper," she ordered, stopping in her tracks and shifting her weight onto her right leg. Yellow began to rummage in her bag when she felt a sudden jolt of electricity zap her.

"What was that," Lyra asked, looking pretty scared. She didn't like anything she couldn't see, and could be sort of a priss sometimes. Instinctively her hands flew up to her hat.

"Chu," cried Chuchu, sticking her head up from her bag. Lyra and Blue glanced at each other worriedly before they broth grabbed one of Yellow's arms, dragging her in after them into the Girls Restroom.

"Why do you have that?!" Blue whisper-yelled.

"You mean Chuchu?" Yellow asked, innocently. Blue and Lyra nodded, simultaneously. "What 'bout her?"

"Have you been living under a rock your whole life," Blue exclaimed, throwing her hands up in emphasis. Lyra shushed her, eyes wide. Blue dropped her hands back down to her sides, sheepishly prior to returning her attention back to back to Yellow and her... _Pokémon_.

"Well I have been home-schooled my whole life and I don't get out much," Yellow responded, stroking her friend's head. "Chuchu kept me company most of the time."

"No wonder your complexion is so pale," Lyra murmured.

"And she's kind of... awkward," Blue added. Lyra nodded in agreement. "But that's besides the point," she continued, her voice becoming a bit more serious."You can't have it-

"Her," Yellow corrected.

"I mean her here," Blue finished. "It's, you know, against the law to even own Pokémon."

"But why?"

"Because only the government is allowed to have them," Lyra hissed in disgust, her hands clenching into a fist. Yellow tilted her head to the side, still not quite understanding. "They don't want anybody having as much power as them, if they know you've been harvesting Chuchu than they'll think that you're trying to start up some kind of conspiracy or something."

"You'll probably be sent to jail for treason if they find out about this," Blue added, matter-of-facutatuly. Yellow's eyes widened at this, she hadn't noticed how much she didn't know.

"You better hide her good." Yellow whipped out her Poke ball before coaxing the cute mouse into it. A red string of light appeared and with one last whimper the Pikachu had disappeared from their sight.

"That sucks," Yellow muttered. "Conspiracy, really?"

"Let's just check your schedule now, I don't like to think of that," Lyra muttered. Yellow gave her a small smile before continuing to rummage through her bag for the sheet of paper. After finding the piece of paper she handed it to Blue.

Soon after receiving it Blue and Lyra's eyes expectantly skimmed the crumpled paper that they'd managed to straighten out well enough to read. The girl with the large blue eyes felt a devious smile tug at her lips when the name _Amarillo del Bosque Verde_ caught her eye. She wasn't paying any attention to any of the other print on the page, but the ones under the **Name** section.

_I knew it! Take that Green—_

Blue's thoughts were disrupted by a sudden, sharp gasp from Lyra. She, rather dramatically, threw her hands to where she thought her heart to be before inching away, a little.

"Did you see Blue!" She squealed.

"See what?"

"Her locker number!"

"What wrong with 4B," Yellow squeaked. Blue's eyes widened because of the aforementioned venue of her locker.

"That locker is located in the Monarch hallway," she whispered.

"Monarch hallway," Yellow repeated in inquiry, cocking her head to the side for the second time that hour.

"Yep," Lyra began to pace back and forth before her two companions. She halted for a second to look over Yellow. "They'll eat you alive, you're too cute... And awkward."

"They reign over the school with an iron fist, you don't want to get in their way because they've got skills. Skills even greater than mine," Blue exclaimed.

"They have dirt on everyone in this school. How they get this information I don't know. They're pure evil and their duty in life is to rule the world." Yellow shook her head.

"You guys are exaggerating, they can't be that bad." Yellow, who believed that everyone had some good in them, couldn't believe what she was hearing. These sort of people were only supposed to exist in TV.

"Just be careful around them," Lyra advised. "Oh and don't do anything stupid!" The sound of the bell ringing broke through the air of the whole school and the two girls ran off to class, waving bye to Yellow. As Yellow began to leave she heard a silent snicker, she pondered on what it could be for a second or so, however soon dropped it when the late bell rang. She let out a yelp, before darting out.

"That was a close one," Misty muttered to herself from inside the stall. She smirked down at the cell phone in her hand, she'd gotten all that she needed. "Amarillo del Bosque Verde, huh. Sounds familiar." She jumped down from the toilet she had been standing on so that no one could tell she was in there, before opening the stall door. She was about to leave when she spotted a red and white sphere laying on the floor. "What's this," she wondered aloud to herself. She swooped down, scooping up the Poké ball. "Someone doesn't know when to pick up their toys," Misty smirked, stuffing the ball into her pocket. With a maniacal laugh she skipped out of the bathroom to her own class.

**...**

_**Last Period of the Day**_

"Her real/full name is Amarillo del Bosque Verde," Blue stated, a small, dusty book in her hand. She, Lyra, Green, Silver and Yellow had decided to head to the library to get books for the project they'd been assigned in the previous class. Again when Yellow was away, searching for a book, their little group was discussing her and any link she could have to them.

Silver raised an eyebrow.

"Yellow," Lyra informed. He mouthed an "Oh" before looking back at Blue, who stood at the end of the table.

"So what, that proves nothing," Green retorted, not much emotion apparent in his voice as he kept his head in the book that he flicked through, half-heartedly.

"I knew you'd say that," Blue pointed out with a smirk as she brought up the chocolate-brown book that she had in her hands.

"Aw," Lyra squealed,"You and Green hang out so much that you know what he's going to say before he says it. It's sounds kind of creepy, but cute nonetheless." A tinge of pink flashed on the bridge of both Green and Blue's noseses whereas Silver rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"As you were saying Blue," he said, directing the conversation back on track. He was actually kind of intrigued by the topic, excited even.

_She might be the one! We're so close..._

"Oh yeah!" Blue cleared her throat. "Look at this page," she opened the book as the three other teens scooted towards it in intrigue. "The last name on the page says Amarillo del Bosque Verde which means she's the last one in our circle! The last person we needed to find," Blue's voice fell to a mere whisper, only audible to her friends, excluding Yellow.

"I suppose you're right," Green murmured. Blue smirked, she loved to prove Green wrong, it was funny to see the surprised expression on his face which, however only lasted for barley a second.

"So do we recruit her," Lyra asked. Silver's head shot towards the leader of their group, Green, his green eyes filled with hope. Lyra and Blue mimicked his actions.

"I don't think so."

"But why," Lyra whined.

"Lyra's right for once. Why shouldn't we recruit her, we need her presence after all," Silver interrogated, urgency in his voice.

"You know that necklace she's wearing," Green asked, finally looking up from the book.

"The one that goes with this bracelet," Blue asked, bringing the chain up from nowhere.

"Uh yeah."

"Well what about it," Lyra exclaimed. The librarian sent an icy glare at her and she gave the women an apologetic look.

"That necklace has properties that suppress magic energy." The two girls of the group gave him a confused look. "Which means that the necklace is basically for people who cannot control their magic. She's probably just a beginner."

"Oh," they responded, simultaneously. They heaved sighs and went back to the books before them until Silver snapped his head back up.

"You're like some kind of magic expert Green, can't you train her or something."

"Wow he finally admits that Green is better at magic than him. Never thought I'd see the day," Lyra whispered to Blue.

"He must be really desperate," Blue snickered. Silver shot a cool glare at them before glancing back at Green who was considering his decisions. On one hand he'd have to spend a lot of time with this Yellow girl which wasn't the way he liked to spend his free time, however it would do him some good because the group would be closer to getting their mission over with. But on the other hand if he said no he'd have to deal with three people complaining about his choice forever and he'd be nowhere near the end of their mission. Now which one was the better choice?

"Whatever," he muttered. Blue and Lyra cheered, and Silver felt a small smile tug at his lips. Another glare was sent in their direction by the now indignant librarian.

"Do I have to escort you guys out," she hissed. Blue and Lyra looked back down at their books, sheepishly.

"I've got my research material so I'll be going," Green announced, standing from his seat.

"Bye Greeny-Poo!" It was Green's turn to send a glare towards the direction of the table. Lyra snickered,

"Silver and I should get going too." Blue raised an eyebrow, and a look of mischief took over her face. Lyra brought up her hands in defence as her cheeks were overtook by a pink blush that only grew larger by the minute.

"Don't think anything strange," Silver warned, scooting out his chair and grabbing Lyra's arm, pulling her out of the library. Blue smirked, she always thought of them as a cute couple. She sauntered off to find a book for her own research. As she looked for research material she spotted Yellow, she being the nosey girl she was took her place behind a nearby bookshelf to see what she was doing. Blue noticed that Yellow had been taking quite sometime to get **one** book. Her conclusion to the situation was that Yellow must've been doing something else. Pushing apart two books in the way of her view Blue watched as Yellow rested her hand on the side of a book and another hand, this one gloved, took the other. It was tug-of-war for a couple of seconds 'till both sides of the book stopped being jerked in either direction. The person on the opposite end of where Yellow stood moved a couple of books to see who had tried to take _his_ book. He looked familiar from what Blue could see of him; red and white vest, black T-shirt underneath, radiant amber eyes, and black, spiky hair that stuck up from a red hat... _Red_! She felt a pang of hurt when she saw the boy she'd been desperately avoiding since school started. Although she wanted to look away Blue continued to watch their encounter.

Red stared intently at the girl before him, she was gorgeous in his eyes. With her blonde hair that cascaded down her back in a high pony tail, the lavender necklace that hung around her neck complimented her yellow eyes nicely, and the small smile that she gave him caused him to melt inside, a little. He was too busy staring that he barely noticed her lips moving and the words coming out.

"Excuse me," Yellow asked, snapping the boy out of his trance.

"Huh," he asked, stupidly.

"Can I have this book, please," she implored. He nodded, blushing a bit. "Thanks, you're the best."

"I guess," Red smirked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm Yellow." She stuck her hand through the small area between the books for him to shake, he gladly took it. He noticed that her hands were warm and soft, it made him not want to let go.

"Red's the name."

"Well it was nice to meet you Red, thanks for the book, but now I've got to get going." She pulled the book that separated the two, smiling. And with that she walked off, hugging the book she had just received to her chest, a blush overtaking her cheeks.

Blue stood there for a minute or two as the gears in her head started up. If you were a member of her circle you could instantly tell by the look on her face that she was up to her matchmaking... Again! Blue thought it was a blessing despite the constant reminders from her friends that it was more of a curse. "Hmm... Cute couple, but Red isn't going to want anything to do with her when he finds out that she's one of us." Blue felt her shoulders fall and she began to grumble to herself.

Aside from Blue there was another girl who had witnessed the encounter between Red and Yellow. But unlike Blue she thought the two were anything, but a cute couple. Misty was her name, and her usually calm green-blue eyes were now as fiery as her hair, she clenched her hands into a fist. In her mind the scene played out different, all she saw was hi, flirt, hi, flirt, I'm bleh blah blah, flirt! Taking a deep breath Misty calmed down a bit as she tried to convince herself that this girl was no threat.

**...**

**_Later: Silver and Lyra _**

_(Warning: Sexual implication ahead! Implications only!)_

Lyra panted, turning towards her red-haired friend with a smile.

"Could you be more obvious around, Blue," he said, sarcastically. Lyra giggled, pulling up the blanket up to her chin.

"Sorry," she apologized, jokingly. Suddenly she asked, "Why do we have to keep us a secret?" Silver stiffened a bit, his expression turning cold. Lyra felt herself shrink a bit, instantly regretting asking the question.

"There is no us Lyra, get it together."

"Would you reconsider that if I told you that I liked you," Lyra asked, a blush forming onto her cheeks. She'd been waiting to confess that for a while now, however was afraid to, until now of course. "A lot."

"Remember the terms Lyra," she could tell he was being serious because he addressed her by her name. Usually he'd call her hat-girl, other times he wasn't speaking of her or to her. "We aren't together, it's just sex."

"Okay," Lyra mumbled barely over a whisper.

**...**

**_With Yellow_**

Yellow happily skipped towards where her locker was said to be, otherwise known as the Monarch Hallway. It was the end of the day and even though the material in her classes had been much harder than what her uncle taught her Yellow was happy that she could at at least attend Poké Tech. Already on he first day she'd met people who had real friend potential, not excluding the aloof Green and Silver.

The hallways was eerily silent unlike how it'd had been earlier that day. Perhaps this was because she was going through the so-called 'Monarch Hallway' or maybe it was just because school had ended ten minutes ago. The only reason Yellow was still at school was because she allowed her research to go on longer than expected in the library. Who knew history could be so interesting.

"There she is," Misty hissed. Her fellow Monarchs Bree, Lance, and Sabrina peaked at who she was talking about.

"Hey, it's Blue's little friend," chirped Bree.

"Eh, I know her. She's that new kid," Sabrina murmured.

"What's your deal with her," Lance asked, half-heartedly. He really didn't want to be there, but seeing that he had nothing better to do he stuck around. Misty clenched her fist before turning towards her friends.

"I simply don't trust her, she's bad news."

"Girl doesn't like she could hurt a fly," Sabrina stated, taking another glance at the innocent blonde.

"Sabrina's right. She's too... cute," Lance agreed, sizing up the oblivious Yellow, who continued to search for her locker door.

"She is not cute!" Misty whisper-yelled, trying not to grab the attention of the new girl. "Ever heard of the saying 'Looks can be deceiving'?" Lance only rolled his eyes, not believing Misty until she pulled out a Poke ball. They all stared in disbelief.

"She had that," Sabrina asked, leaning back on the lockers behind her, eyebrows raised.

"Yep."

"Huh, she doesn't look she's got guts to break the law," Lance muttered.

"Who's breaking the law," came a voice from behind them. Misty felt her lip twitch at the voice.

**...**

_Short, I know, sorry! I hope you guys don't mind how I portray Lyra and Silver's relationship, I wanted it to be... different so to speak. And are Green & Silver too OOC? I just feel like I can't write them right :'( Sorry, again! Umm anyways..._

_Who do you think is the person behind the Monarchs?_

_There is one more monarch, who do you think it is?_

_Review, Follow, Favorite! _

_C ya!_


	3. Chapter Three: Blue's Second Home

**Chapter Three:** _Blue's Second Home_

An awkward silence hung between the four friends as they wondered how and if to tell their raven-haired companion the truth. The only sounds audible were the soft, rhythmic breathing shared by all five teens, and the content hums emitting from Yellow's nostrils. However, it wasn't long before the impatient and curious Red broke the silence, repeating his previous question, "who's breaking the law?"

Misty was the last of her friends to reel around towards the hat-wearing boy, her face disguised with disapproval.

"That new girl, Yeller I think it was." At first Red cocked an eyebrow, but soon he broke down in hysterical laughter. To think for a second that he would actually believe that... It was too far-fetched even for him.

Misty humphed, "I'm telling the truth!"

_So much for staying silent!_

"She is for once," Lance pointed out, referring to the countless times she'd lied throughout his time of knowing her. Misty smiled, thanking him for the backup with her eyes, but he only waved it off.

"She really got all of you guys in on this," Red laughed. Sabrina and Lance glanced at each other, before looking back at him.

"She even found her Poke ball!" Bree defended, grabbing the sphere from Misty's hand and thrusting it in Red's face to prove her friend correct. "_See_!"

"It's not nice to take other peoples stuff," he stated as if he were unfazed by the sight. Misty clenched her fist, he couldn't be serious.

"Well... um... it isn't nice to go against the government either!"

"'Cause the government is so nice to us," Red stated sarcastically, plucking the ball from Bree's dainty fingers and stuffing it deep into his pocket. He let out a bitter laugh before surprising all of them by putting on one of his goofy smiles and turning on his heels, beginning on his way to where he'd seen Yellow last. "See you later!" As he paraded off he could feel Misty's glare on his back, but he didn't really care. His mind strayed to the Poke ball deep inside his pant pocket, and he smiled. Anyone who was brave enough to harbor a Pokemon, even though it was against the law, was someone in his book. Due to his lack of attention Red's body collided with another, one more fragile and small.

"Eep," Yellow yelped from under all his body weight, her eyes shut tight. Red felt his face grow warm as he began to apologize, sheepishly:

"Sorry 'bout that."

Drawing in a sharp gasp Yellow managed to mumble an, "It's okay." More rapidly than when he jumped to his feet Red pulled Yellow to her own, his smile still sheepish and apologetic. Yellow took a few seconds to take back the breath that had been knocked out of her.

"Urm... I came here to give you," he dug his hands into his pockets, "this." Her eyes seemed to gleam when she saw it. "You dropped it earlier at the library."

"Thank you so much!" Impulsively, Yellow threw herself into the arms of the hat-wearing boy. After quickly withdrawing from the warm embrace she began to apologize, frantically, as if she'd done something totally wrong. "Sorry!"

"It's umm okay, I guess."

"I'll be going now," she mumbled, her head hung in embarrassment.

"I'll walk you home and maybe than you can explain why you have a pokemon, naughty girl." Yellow wanted to protest, but her lack of what to say next got in the way so she sighed in defeat and signaled Red to follow her.

**...**

**~Green's House**

"Yoohoo, Green! Are you home?" Blue called as she casually stepped into Green's domain, not caring if he hadn't invited her in or not. She took glances around hoping to see the brown haired boy somewhere close by. "I have your favorite, frozen yogurt!" She bribed. **  
**

The boy in question clenched his hands around his pencil even harder at the girly voice that broke the silence that once occupied his house. How in the world did she even get in here?

"Greeny-poo!" Green stayed silent, hoping it would make her go home, but he was soon proven wrong when the sound of heels hitting metal became closer. It was obvious that Blue was coming up the stairs and was not leaving till she was sure that the whole house was empty. And when I say whole house I mean whole house. Green blushed at the thought of when the brunette had walked in on him in the shower one time.

She rapped her knuckles softly on the door, but after less than five seconds of waiting she barged into the bedroom of her teammate only to catch him attempting to hide in his closet.

"Tsk. Tsk, Green. It isn't nice to hide. Oh and you know I would've looked in there anyways." The boy in question rolled his eyes before retreating to his desk. Blue took her place on his bed prior to kicking of her high heeled boots.

"Is there something you need from me?"

"Can't a friend just hang out with another?"

"If they are invited, yes."

"It's called being spontaneous," she butted in.

"It's called breaking and entering which can also be labeled as trespassing, both of which are illegal." Blue pursed her lips together. "Now tell me why you really came here."

"I wanted to see you," she mumbled, looking up at the ceiling.

"You saw me at school," he sighed, he turned in his swivel chair towards his bed. "Is this about your parents, again?"

"Parent, as in singular. I do not consider that horrible excuse for a women to be my mom or my step-mom," Blue exclaimed. Her hands clenching into a fist around the bed sheets. With the silence hanging in the air she felt herself calm a bit."I'm sorry for shouting," she mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," he turned back to his work before saying, "you can stay," barely above a whisper.

"Thanks Green," she smiled, closing her eyes.

"No problem. Now didn't you say something about frozen yogurt earlier?" He asked, lightening the mood.

Blue jumped up from the bed. "Ah, I almost forgot. Hopefully it didn't melt yet." The one with the blue eyes dashed out of the room in only her mismatched socks. Green couldn't help but chuckle when he heard his crush squeal as she slipped down the stairs.

In the course of five minutes Blue still did not appear in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Blue!"

He heard rustling and soon enough the aforementioned girl was smiling while trying to give him a half eaten carton of his favorite frozen yogurt, Cookies x Cream.

"So that's what you were doing down there," he muttered, taking the carton and spoon that she had been hiding behind her back.

"Wait! I ate off that spoon," she warned. "I'll get you a n-" But it was too late the one with the green eyes had already began pigging out on the ice cream, not really caring if it was her spoon he was eating off of or his own. Frozen yogurt did that to him, it was scary actually.

Blue rolled her eyes as she made her way back to Green's bed, passing the window. Her eyes widened as she stopped and backtracked to the window. She allowed a frown to take over her features as she pressed her face against his window, squinting to make out the familiar looking individuals strolling down the street. "Just as I had suspected," she whispered. "Man she works fast."

...

_**Red & Yellow**_

"I've been literally locked inside my house with my uncle ever since I was eight years old so I draw a blank at anything that happened in society after 2005. My uncle forbids me to watch anything political; he claims it was all lies," she explained.

"The politicians do lie quite a lot. Or as Misty says 'mislead'." Yellow giggled."How long have you had her," Red asked, stroking the Pikachu that now sat in Yellow's bag, head poked out for air.

"Since I was six," Yellow mused. "We've been pretty inseparable since and I don't plan on parting with her anytime soon because of some stupid law." Her voice was disguised with confidence and her face didn't betray this.

"You're amazing!" Red shouted. Yellow was taken aback at the sudden outburst. She blushed.

"I-I-I am?"

"Of course. Anyone who can go behind the back of the more powerful for something they have an uncontrollable passion for is amazing to me." She smiled. "Do you have to go home right after school," Red suddenly asked.

"Umm... I don't know, probably," she mumbled.

"Oh," he looked dejected, but his mood soon changed when he added, "You know what? We'll just go tomorrow."

"Where," Yellow asked cautiously. It wasn't everyday a cute boy asked you to go somewhere with him, but Yellow knew some things were too good to be true from all the movies she watched.

He smiled mischievously. "Don't worry! You'll love it, I swear. I'm getting giddy just thinking about it!"

"O-okay," she answered.

...

_**~Green & Blue**_

Blue frowned. "Where could they be going?" She removed the eavesdropping spell she had cast on her ear prior to collapsing on Green's bed out of exhaustion. Magic took a lot out of you when you were only in stage one.

"Who?"

"Red and Yellow."

"Them. Together? This can't be good."

"You're telling me. We've got to warn her about him," Blue mumbled, her eyelids beginning to droop.

"It only takes one person to tell deliver a message."

"Shut up, Green. You knew what I meant," She yawned and curled into a fetal position before slowly, but surely dozing off, murmuring things about Red that Green could not easily comprehend. Green smiled for two reasons: 1. he didn't have to here her yapping for any longer and 2. she looked really cute while she slept.

...

_Although this chappie was a short filler it is important to the plot. I'm really sorry for not updating in forever, I really have no excuse, but pure laziness. I hope you guys stick with me despite this problem :D _

_P.S: Sorry Silver and Lyra weren't in the chapter, they'll be in here nest time promise!_

_1. Where do you think Red could be taking Yellow?_

_C ya next time, hopefully that'll be sooner than last time! _


End file.
